An Unexpected Blast From The Past
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga X Kagome. Hentai. Inuyasha has vanished, leaving Kagome alone to worry and wonder. To worry about her future and wonder why she ever loved him to begin with.


Kagome sighed as she sat on the Bone-eater Well's edge, looking at the feudal era sky. A sad look crossed over her eyes.

'_**Inuyasha, where could you have gone?'**_

It had been nearly six months since her beloved half-breed disappeared almost completely. They had searched high and low for him, asking demons that would answer them if they had seen the dog but there was not even a hair of Inuyasha left. It was as if he turned into air and went away.

With a sad look, Kagome sighed again then pushed off, falling down the Bone-Eater Well. As much as she wanted to look for her beloved, her grades were surely suffering because of it. She had to go back, even for one day.

Her feet touched the floor and she looked up. The light above had darkened with a light source to the side of the well. She was back in the shrine.

Kagome sighed once again and climbed the rope latter her family had left in the well for her. She sat on the well edge and placed her foot on the ground.

She was greeted by a fat calico cat that rubbed against her leg, making her jolt in surprise. She looked down at the cat and smiled.

"Hi, Buyo." She said, picking the cat up.

Holding Buyo so his front paws draped over his shoulder and his rump was supported by her arm, Kagome left the shrine and headed to the main house.

"I'm home!" she called out as she opened the front door.

No one answered.

"Eh?"

She closed the door behind her and let Buyo leap from her arms as she took off her shoes. She proceeded into the house.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota?"

Still no answer.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table, held down under an empty glass. She picked it up.

It said: 'Dear, Kagome. Sorry we're not here if you get back but Grandpa won an all expense paid trip to an onsen in Kyoto. The winning expired on the eighth so we couldn't wait. Sorry, honey. Love you, from Mom.'

'_**Eeeehhhh? They left me?! They could have waited.' **_Kagome huffed then sighed. _**'I get why they wouldn't wait. Not even **_I_** know when I'll be home.'**_

Kagome looked at the calendar. _**'Today is the fourth. They won't be here till Monday.' **_Kagome sighed. _**'I'm home alone for four days.'**_

Kagome sighed yet again and went to her room. Looking at the clock, she saw it was only 8:00. School would start soon.

Kagome put on a fresh uniform and packed her bag with all her textbooks. Deciding she didn't have time to take a shower, she put on deodorant and perfume and set off for school.

Halfway to school, Kagome was called out by her three friends. They were smiles and sunshine's and Kagome attempted to be just as sunshiny but it was a wasted effort.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, you look really down." Yuka chimed in.

"Is it that possessive, aggressive boyfriend of yours?"

"Was he being a real jerk?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked at them then her eyes lowered. "No. He's um…he's missing."

All their eyes widened.

"Missing?!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yeah. He just vanished."

"For how long?"

"…It'll be six months come tomorrow."

"What?! Six months?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Have you called the police?!" Eri asked.

Kagome looked at them then sighed. _**'There are no police in the feudal era.' **_"Police can't do anything."

"Why not?!"

"Don't you know?" Ayumi said. "After the first forty-eight hours, the likely-hood of the missing person being found alive drops to—"

Eri elbowed her in the side. Ayumi grimaced in pain and went to yell at her only to see Kagome's face and the tears that brimmed her eyes.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't dead. She knew that her beloved half-demon wouldn't be killed off so easily. He wasn't killed, he was taken. She was sure of it. At least, she couldn't let herself believe otherwise. The thought of Inuyasha actually being dead and she didn't know about it…

They dropped the subject after that, Kagome's friends looking at her with worried eyes.

They arrived at school right before the bell and hurried to class.

Class started. The teacher began his lesson while writing on the board. Kagome stared at the board absently, everything he said going in one ear and out the other. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of Inuyasha to worry about her school life, though she knew that she should concentrate for her grades sake.

The door to the classroom opened. Kagome ignored it, thinking it was a late student.

"Kagome." A familiar male voice called out her name.

Kagome turned to look, not caring any of who is was. Until she _saw_ who it was. Her head that had been resting on her hand slipped off in shock and disbelief.

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Koga?"

"Hey, Kagome." Koga strode into the classroom and went to Kagome's desk. "So, this is where you've been at."

"How did you get here?!" Kagome stood, pushing her seat back with her legs, eyes wide.

"Ah? Through that weird well. How else?"

"But-but only Inuyasha can cross over!"

"Psh." Koga took on an arrogant expression. "Whatever that mutt can do, I can do better."

"Um, Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said. "Who's that?"

Kagome blushed when she realized all eyes were on her. Her friends stared at her inquisitively.

"Oh, um, this-this is-" Kagome's hands flayed back and forth as she tried to think up a reliable explanation. But Koga beat her to the punch.

"I'm Koga. Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Clan."

"Koga!"

The room was silent as Koga looked at Kagome, confused by her outburst.

"The Eastern Wolf Demon Clan?" a student whispered.

"What is that?"

"A gang?"

"What's with his clothes?"

"He looks like a feudal era bandit."

"You see how long his hair is?"

"Is he barefoot?"

"What," Koga said to the others, looking at the students. "Have you never seen someone like me before?"

"Um, Mr…" the teacher started, waiting for Koga to give a name.

"Koga." The wolf answered.

"Your last name, sir."

"Last name? What's that?"

The room fell silent again.

"He doesn't know what a last name is?" another student whispered.

"How can he not know?"

"Did he grow up in a poor society?"

"I don't think poor."

"More like behind the times."

"Ah?" Koga looked at the students then looked at Kagome for an answer.

Kagome sighed, a new epidemic making her lose focus on the last one.

"Now, Koga," Kagome said, with a gentle smile. "I have to stay here for a while longer so why don't you go back to my house and wait for me there, okay?"

Kagome patted Koga's breast plate.

"Sorry. No can do."

Kagome opened her eyes and her smiled vanished to a look of dismay.

"Why not?"

"I don't remember the way back."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"There were a bunch of metal contraptions zooming around, trying to hit me. I could have easily taken them down but I didn't want to start a fight in this strange land so I followed your scent here and ran."

Kagome stared at the wolf with one eyebrow cocked.

"Let me get this straight." Kagome said, rubbing her forehead. "You were scared of the cars so you ran here to me."

"I wasn't scared of them! I just didn't want to start a fight!"

Kagome slumped back into her chair, one arm dangling over the back of the seat while her legs sprawled out. She sighed in exhaustion.

'_**Why couldn't he pull this after school? Or the day after tomorrow? Why today?'**_

Koga stared at his beloved. He knew that that stressed expression that marred Kagome's beautiful face was caused by him. Because of that, he was happy that she was a human instead of a wolf demon. If she had been a wolf demon he probably would be missing tuffs of fur. But still, Koga wanted to see Kagome smile at him, not look upset.

So he sat down on the ground and creped over to her.

"Have I caused you trouble?"

Kagome's eyes opened to the alien response she heard. When she looked down at Koga, she was quite shocked to see him look so humble.

'_**Has being in modern day Japan made him submissive? This isn't like him at all…Now that I think about it, he's probably scared I'll send him home alone.'**_

Kagome rubbed her face with a hand. She then stood, making Koga jump up to.

Kagome bowed deeply to the teacher. "Sensei, I'm so sorry for the disturbance, but will you allow me to take Koga home?"

Koga stared at her, wondering why she had to get permission, then looked at the teacher.

"But Ms. Higurashi, I would think you can't afford to miss school when you can come. Your grades are already in a dangerous area."

"Ah…but…"

The teacher raised a hand to silence her then remained silent for a moment before saying: "Guess there's no choice. Mr…Koga can stay here for the time being. But just for today. And no more outbursts from him. Understand?"

"Ah, yes, sensei. Okay," she turned to Koga. Grabbing him by his sleeveless forearm, she dragged him to the back of the room and plopped him down in a desk. "Sit here and keep quiet, okay?"

"Um, okay."

Kagome nodded then turned and sat back down in her seat. After a brief silent, the teacher cleared his throat and continued with the lesson.

Lots of the students were continuously looking back at Koga. Koga tired to ignore them and focus on the teacher's words, absorbing and understanding much of what he said.

After a while, the bell rang for the first class to end. As soon as they were freed, several students went up to Koga—mostly girls—and questioned him.

"So, your name's Koga, right?" a squeaky brunette asked.

"Ah," Koga looked at her. "Yeah."

"That's such a cool name."

"…I guess…"

"How old are you, Koga?" A different brunette asked.

"Ah, I'm—"

He spotted Kagome behind all the girls, holding up a piece of paper. It said, 'Don't tell them the truth. Demons and hundred year old boys' are impossible in our time.'

Koga started at the words and nodded shallow enough no one could see it. Kagome lowered the sign.

'_**Since I can't give them my true age, then I might as well give them my appearance age.'**_

"I'm sixteen." Koga said.

"Oh wow, a high schooler?"

"Eh? High school? What's that?"

"You don't know what high school is?" a brown-haired boy asked.

"No, I don't." Koga crossed his arms. "That's why I asked."

"High school." A different boy said, dropping hints. "The next grade after middle school."

Koga was still clueless.

"What kind of education do you have?" a girl asked.

"Um…I can read. And I can write."

"Can you do math?"

Koga was clueless.

"Math. Adding numbers." A boy said.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that."

"Neat."

"So, Koga," A different girl asked. "How come you're dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. In a kilt and armor."

Koga looked at her then at his outfit then back up at her. "Is there something wrong with it?"

That's when he finally noticed all the girls had the same clothes-wear as Kagome and the boys had matching clothes too.

"Why are all you dressed the same? Is originality a crime here?"

That made everyone's eyes widen.

"Originality?" A boy said. "This is a school uniform. Every school has them, though not in the same style."

"But their all the same. Same leg casing, same bottom flap, same top blouses. In the Wolf Demon Clan we all wear wolf pets and armor but no two outfits are the same."

"Yes, but this is school." A different boy said. "Wearing the same outfit makes sure no one wears something distracting."

"Ah."

"The point of school is to learn, not show off or flaunt yourself."

"Aah." Realization hit Koga. "I see. So when you leave school, you wear what you want. Hey, Kagome, how come you never switch clothes?"

Kagome looked at Koga. "I switch clothes."

"I've never seen you in anything but your 'uniform'."

"That's because you only stay long enough to talk then leave."

"Oh, I guess that's right."

"So…Koga, why do you wear that outfit?" the girl asked again.

"Cuz I want to. It's comfy."

"But it looks like you're in a skirt." A boy said.

"It's a loincloth." Koga said.

"Is it real fur?"

"It's from the pelt of the wolves that have died in our clan."

"…You live with wolves?"

"Of course. I _am _the leader of the Wolf Demon Clan."

"Are the wolves tamed?"

"…yes."

The bell rang for next period to start. Reluctantly, the students left the new comer and went to their seats.

Class began again. Kagome was aware of Koga's stare burning into her back but she ignored it.

Koga absorbed everything he heard, the lesson clicking in his mind like that. When some of the students answered a question wrong, Koga wanted to correct them but he held his tongue. Kagome had told him to keep quiet, after all.

The next interval rang and students crowed around Koga again. Koga was starting to feel claustrophobic and prickly from the constant attention and he really wished he could remember the way back to Kagome's place.

"So, Koga," A girl said, "How come your hair's so long?"

'_**What's with all the stupid questions?'**_

"Because I want it long."

"Do you ever get mistaken for a girl?" a boy asked.

"…Only when it's down and my face is hidden…"

"How come you don't have any shoes on?"

"Because I can run better with the ground under my feet." Koga felt his irritation rising.

"Wouldn't that make it harder?"

"Only if you have sensitive feet, which I do not."

"Oh, that's so hot!"

'_**Eh?'**_

"So, Koga~" a girl with light brown hair stared at Koga will full, puffy eyelashes. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ah, girlfriend?"

Kagome's ears pricked metaphorically to the word.

"Yeah, you know, someone you're dating? Someone you love?"

Kagome felt hot hatred build up. _**'That hussy's hitting on my Koga.' **_

Then Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she thought. _**'**_My _**Koga?! What the heck? **_My _**Koga?'**_

"I do." Koga said.

Kagome's heart fluttered in dread at the words.

"Oh? Who?" the girl asked, sounding disappointed.

"Kagome, of course. I've loved her since the first day I met her."

Kagome felt her heart quicken.

'_**What? What's going on? I've never reacted so strongly to his confessions before. Am I…'**_

The bell rang once again. Everyone sat for more work.

The rest of the day, Kagome was in a daze of sort as she analyzed her feelings. She only broke her daze when lunch rolled around.

She ate from her bento lunch her mom had packed for her and left in the fridge. She had to share with Koga, which she didn't mind at all.

Koga sat close to Kagome, not minding at all the warmth that resonated from his love. And then sharing her tasty meal. It made everything even better.

Kagome was self-conscious enough to notice Koga's closeness but she decided to ignore it.

After lunch, Koga went back to his seat while Kagome went to hers. Barely anyone spoke to Koga. After his confession, most of the girls lost interest in him, which he didn't mind. Only some actually had a true interest in him. But by the end of the day, even that interest was lost.

Finally, the bell rang for everyone to return home. Kagome gathered her stuff. Huffing, she raised her heavy, textbook-filled bag. She had it resting on the desk then bent forward to lift it onto her back.

"You need help?" Koga asked.

Before she could accept or decline, Koga grabbed the backpack and put both the straps over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Don't mention it." Koga said with a smile.

They exited the classroom and went down the stairs and out the building.

"Hey, Kagome!" a male yelled.

Kagome and Koga turned to see a light brown-haired boy with bright, gleaming eyes run towards them.

"Ah, Hojo." Kagome looked at the approaching boy and Koga, who was staring at the boy with scrutiny.

"Who's that?"

"Um…"

Hojo ran up to Kagome, panting slightly with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hi, Hojo. What is it? Do you need something?"

"Oh, no. I have something for you." He shrugged his backpack so it was at his side and pulled out a package.

"Ah?"

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They're oils." Hojo said.

Koga metaphorically bristled. In his whole life, when someone gave another oils, it wasn't meant for anything other than sex lubricants.

Koga was prepared to defend his woman but before he even could, Hojo continued talking.

"If you put some on your skin and rub it in before you bathe, it'll really relax your muscles."

"Thank you, Hojo." Kagome said, placing her hand around Koga's wrist that was by his hip.

Koga's eyes widened to the contact. _**'Kagome. She's never instigated anything before.'**_

Hojo looked up at Koga and he looked confused for a moment—oblivious to the fact Kagome was holding his wrist—but he still smiled. "Who are you?"

"This is Koga." Kagome said. "A friend visiting."

'_**Friend?!' **_Koga thought in dismay. "Kagom—"

"I see. Hi, I'm Hojo. It's nice to meet you."

Koga's voice and face were unfriendly as he growled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I better be going." Hojo said, looking at his watch while not at all being phased by the aggressive tone—it seemed as if he didn't even notice the tone. He turned and waved. "Bye, Kagome, Koga."

"Bye." Kagome waved lightly.

Koga only snorted.

The wolf turned around and walked off.

"Koga, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, walking next to him. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No." Koga said, sticking his nose up. "You are my mate and I love you. But that doesn't mean I won't bite off someone's head for trying to woo you."

Kagome blushed and inwardly sighed. _**'That sounds like jealousy to me.'**_

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

The two turned around to see Kagome's friend running up.

'_**For fuck's sake, let us go home.' **_Koga thought with a growl.

Kagome's friends ran up and Yuka bluntly asked. "Is this the guy who keeps on confessing to you? Or the one who asked you to bear his child?"

"Eh?" Kagome voiced.

"Hmm?"Koga turned his head a fraction and his eyes narrowed.

"This-this is the confession one." Kagome stated.

The three friends then circled Koga and looked him up and down.

"What?" he asked.

"He's really handsome."

"And muscular."

"Not to mention he has a good character."

"Hey, Kagome," the three turned to her, "why are you dating that pushy two-timer and not Koga?"

Kagome was silent then her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Who I date is my business and no one else's! Come on, Koga."

Kagome grabbed Koga by the arm and walked away.

Once she was out of sight of her friends, she sighed heavily. Koga looked at her but didn't ask.

'_**Why do I love Inuyasha?'**_

Kagome searched her heart for any answer, searching the deepest part of her heart.

And she came up with no answer.

* * *

**Okay, I usually don't write one of these things until the last chapter but I might as well state this now. I'm am so sorry to those who have recently been hooked on this story but I honestly have no motivation to write this. I'm writing it cuz my friend told me to and although it intrigued me enough to write it and type it up and put it on fanfiction, to type it up and proof-read it feels extremely tedious.**

**So this will most-likely take me a while to type. And it'll most-likely be shabby writing because of the lack of motivation. When I type, I usually add this that and the other to make the story more exciting but I'm sticking right to what I had written down in the notebook with only bits of add in.**

**I will not blame anyone for giving up on this story. The only reason I haven't given up on it is becuase I hate half-finished/abandoned stories. So, I'll continue to work on this until it is finished. Whether vigorously or not is the question.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
